Beißen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ruby mag es zu beißen, aber niemand wollte von ihr gebissen werden bis zu ihrer Nacht mit Graham. Natürlich bleibt kein gutes Gefühl in Storybrooke ungestraft, wenn es den Lustknaben der Bürgermeisterin involviert.


**Titel:** Beißen

**Originaltitel:** Bites  
**Autor:** afteriwake  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Drama  
**Pairing:** Ruby/Graham  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Inhalt:** Ruby mag es zu beißen, aber niemand wollte von ihr gebissen werden bis zu ihrer Nacht mit Graham. Natürlich bleibt kein gutes Gefühl in Storybrooke ungestraft, wenn es den Lustknaben der Bürgermeisterin involviert.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.  
**A/N:** Die Geschichte ist inspiriert durch das Lied "Flesh" von Simon Curtis.

**Wortanzahl:** 697 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Beißen**

Sie war ein Beißer. Ihre Granny hatte ihr erzählt, dass zuzubeißen ihr Lieblingsweg gewesen war um sich zu rächen, wenn jemand sie wegen ihrer Elternlosigkeit gehänselt hatte. Als sie älter und intimer mit den Männern wurde, fand sie heraus, dass es diese erregte, wenn sie zubiss. Ein kleiner Biss dort wo der Puls schlug, ein kleiner Biss in die Brust… es erschien die Männer immer noch erregter zu machen und steigerte den Spaß für sie.

Niemand wollte jedoch sie beißen und sie wunderte sich stets warum. Sie wollte auch fühlen, was auch immer es war, dass die Männer noch stärker erregen ließ. Das war der Grund, weswegen sie anfing sich für ältere Jungs zu interessieren und die Jungs in ihrem eigenem Alter weit zurückließ. Aber das Problem mit einer kleinen Stadt war ihr Ruf. Manche Männer wollten mit ihr zusammen sein, andere wollten nur darüber fantasieren. Darum fing sie an kurze Shorts und Outfits, die ihr Dekolleté enthüllen, zu tragen. Bald wurde sie dafür bekannt, das, wenn man eine gute Nacht haben wollte, sie nur anrufen brauchte.

Und normalerweise hätte sie dieser Ruf nicht gestört, aber ab und an, wenn der gute Sheriff Graham sich einmischen würde, wollte sie unter einem Stein kriechen und sich verstecken. Er schien der einzige Mann zu sein, der immun gegen ihre Waffen zu sein schien und dem ihr Ruf egal war. Und er war so viel heißer als die Jungs und Männer mit denen sie zusammen gewesen war. Sie würde es nicht stören ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen und ihren Spaß mit ihm zu haben. Aber er war der Lustknabe der Bürgermeisterin. Sie stellten es zwar nicht zur Schau, aber sein Ruf war ebenso in aller Munde und gut verdient wie der ihre.

Dann eines Nachts blieb er spät im Lokal, lange nachdem alle anderen gegangen waren. Es waren nur sie beide und ein paar Biere, nachdem sie das ‚geschlossen'-Schild aufgehängt hatte und schnell wurden Getränke zu Kurzen. Sie konnte einiges an Alkohol ab und so konnte er. Es wurde eine Art Wettbewerb und je mehr Alkohol floss, desto lockerer wurde das Gespräch zwischen ihnen und immer mehr Anspielungen erfüllten die Luft zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte vielleicht vier Kurze, bevor sie sich in seinen Schoß setzte, fünf, als sie an seinem Ohr knabberte, sechs als sie seine Lippen küsste. Sechs als er ihren Kuss erwiderte.

Er drückte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie hart. Gott, er war so ein guter Küsser, dachte sie sich. Gottes Geschenk an die Frauen war er und die Bürgermeisterin hatte ihn bis jetzt ganz für sich alleine gehabt. Er küsste ihren Hals herunter und biss dann ihren Pulspunkt. Sie explodierte beinahe an Ort und Stelle von dieser intensiven Lust.

Aber dann entzog er sich ihr, griff sich an die Brust und der Moment war zerstört. Sie wechselte von erregt zu besorgt und führte ihn zu der Sitzecke, wo sie Drinks miteinander geteilt hatten und fragte ihn, was er brauchte. Wenn irgendwas sie sofort ausnüchtern und kaltes Wasser auf ihre Libido werfen konnte, dann war es, wenn ihr Spielgefährte Schmerzen hatte. Als seine Brust aufhörte zu schmerzen, sagte er ihr, dass er sich nur ausruhen müsste und er würde sie später sehen. Und dann war er weg.

Als er starb, nachdem er Emma geküsst hatte, fing sie an sich zu fragen, ob die Bürgermeisterin irgendwelche geheimen Kräfte hatte, von denen sie nichts wusste, aber mit denen sie Graham kontrollieren konnte und ihn an sich gebunden hatte und nur an sie. Als der Fluch gebrochen wurde, wusste sie ohne Zweifel, dass die böse Königin, welche sich als Bürgermeisterin maskierte hatte, an seinem Tod schuld war. Darum trug sie die Erinnerung dieser Nacht in ihrem Herzen und verfolgte Regina mit allem was sie besaß, als der Krieg gegen sie anfing.

Dieses Mal, als sie in deren Kehle biss, bekam sie eine andere Art der Freude durch diese Handlung, wohlwissend, dass sie damit eine Frau tötete, deren Herz schwarz und kalt wie Stein war. Sie tat es für Graham, welcher sich niemals selbst rächen konnte und die Erinnerung an jene Nacht und was er ihr gab und was hätte sein können. Und sie bereute es nicht.

Ende


End file.
